1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an electric motor and, more particularly, to a brushless electric DC motor.
2. Description of Related Technology
A switch to start and stop an operation of an AC (alternating current) motor has been widely used. However, in an ECM (electronically commutated motor), more particularly, a brushless DC (direct current) electric motor, instability can occur when there are power input irregularities. The motor's control circuit uses logic level voltages to control the operation of the DC motor. When power input to the motor is irregular, the logic level voltage become irregular and the control circuit may generate incorrect control signals.